Reunion
by HelloMandaPanda
Summary: Murdoc returns from prison along with Noodle. It's a nice story, no smut, no grossness. just friendship and family. Some emotional stuff involved, but not too deep. Enjoy.


Noodle had left for the mountains a couple of weeks ago and was yet to return. Russel had told her not to go, explaining that Murdoc wasn't worth the trouble. She had insisted that it wasn't about Murdoc and that she simply felt something wasn't right with this El Mierda fellow. "His title is the taker of souls" she whispered to Russel, quiet enough as to not alert 2D to the conversation. She motioned a finger to point at 2D who was sitting on the sofa in the room behind them. Russel glanced through the open door to see him there, his soul-less eyes staring at a television that was not on. His shoulders slumped and his face expressionless, something wasn't right with the man and they both knew it. "You don't think that this guy has something to do with 2D's change of character?" he asked, his voice gruff and low as usual. "That's what I'm going to go try and figure out." Noodle answered though her thick Japanese accent. With that, she said her goodbyes, grabbed her bags and left.

That was nearly three weeks ago, and Noodle was not yet back. She had sent them a few messages via her phone when she was on her way there, but soon the messages stopped. Russel expected that she had lost service in the high altitudes, but he still worried. Every few days, 2D would ask him where Noodle was and he had to remind his mentally impaired friend that Noodle had left and probably wouldn't return for a while. Each time Russel told him this, the worry returned to 2D's face upon remembering where she had gone.

2D missed Noodle, yes, but that wasn't the only reason he was saddened. As far as he knew, she had gone on some risky mission all as an attempt to free Murdoc from prison. He had no idea of her actual motive. He worried for the day that she returned with the sadistic man. He and Murdoc's relationship had never been the best. There was abuse, ridicule, assault and humiliation. This was why 2D had been so relieved when Murdoc was hauled off to prison. He was free of the torture and he could finally be happy. However, his simple mind didn't handle change so well, and soon after his happiness took hold of him, it was replaced with a feeling he never thought he'd need to worry about. He actually missed Murdoc.

After all, there times together weren't all bad. Among the bad there were happy memories, times when Murdoc had good days and was a friend to him. He would never forgive Murdoc for the things he had done, but his absence was a challenge for 2D's simple mind. He wasn't sure how he felt, and it was really taking a toll on him. If Noodle had known this, she would realize that her journey to the mountains would have been pointless. 2D had not had his soul stolen, he was simply acting strange because he was having difficulty adjusting to the new situation. He spent nights awake fretting about the day he returned. He'd be overjoyed to see Noodle again, but he wasn't sure if he should be scared or happy for Murdoc's return. He was scared, terrified actually, but life with Murdoc involved was all he knew, and his mind wasn't sure how to react

Russel could care less if he never saw Murdoc again. He didn't think highly of him at all. He had seen the things he'd done to his band-mates, witnessed first hand Murdoc's own self destruction and seen his awful actions with his own eyes. He would never forgive, he had no desire to.

Days passed, and an afternoon came where a car door slammed and familiar voices echoed outside. Russel jumped out of his seat, he heard Murdoc's voice and he was not expecting it. He was shocked, angry even, but mostly confused. Why would Noodle bring that bastard back to their home? 2D stood up, shaking slightly, he was beyond overwhelmed.

Outside, Noodle stopped Murdoc before the doorway. "Remember what you told me." she demanded. Murdoc nodded "a changed man" he confirmed. Noodle glared at him, not sure whether she could trust the vindictive man. "you better be." she muttered before turning the door handle.

They opened the door to see Russel, arms crossed with a disappointed look on his face. Next to him was 2D, cowering with an arm guarding his face, fearing for the worst. Noodle had no words to explain herself, hopefully Murdoc would prove her decision to be the right one.

Murdoc neared closer to 2D. Noodle watched carefully. 2D raised his other arm to guard his face in defense. He squinted his eyes, preparing for the confrontation. His eyes shot open when arms flung around him and squeezed. He flinched. "Wha?" he began. Not sure what was happening. When he realized he was being given a hug he wasn't sure what to do. He lowered his arms, he was not going to be hit. "I'm sorry." Murdoc said into 2D's shoulder. 2D heard this and hugged Murdoc back. Still confused, but happy.

Russel's face was one of pure disbelief. Noodle smiled, happy that Murdoc was keeping his word. It was nice to see something physical between the two that didn't involve bruises and blood. Russel was pleased, utterly shocked, but pleased. He was weary, it would take more than that to convince Russel that Murdoc wasn't going to go back to his old ways. He wanted to know what happened out there that lead to Noodle bringing Murdoc back with her. After all, this wasn't supposed to be the end result. Noodle would explain that later, as for now, he was just happy that she made it back safe.


End file.
